


The Shows of Cartoon Network

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [66]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Badly Written, Gen, I'm hyped for Infinity Train, Little Complaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A small tale about how Cartoon Network will return to its former glory if we are patient with it. Infinity Train is coming...





	The Shows of Cartoon Network

**Author's Note:**

> So I spent the last three days moving 65 oneshots into a series, which is why I've taken so long to update! I actually wrote this yesterday (the oneshot should say it was posted on the day I should have written it, but I cheated and wrote it the day after :-/ ), but posted it today once all of the oneshots had been successfully moved!
> 
> I'm glad that it's finally done so I'm not bothering everyone until 2019 with my enormous block of tags. If you have any other complaints, tell me and I'll try hard to fix them!
> 
> I lost so much sleep over this, as evidenced by my awful writing quality...

All over the world, kids turned to Cartoon Network to watch their favourite cartoons. They wanted to become invested in the storylines and characters; to laugh at the jokes and love the art. And for a time, this was the case. 

And then 2016 rolled around, and suddenly the shows were awful. The good shows died out one by one, and only the evil took over.

Powerpuff Girls - little demons with no compassion or mercy, beating the shit out of anyone or anything without listening to reason out of their twisted idea of 'evil'. Now upgraded to be even less likeable characters.

Ben 10- a show which could have been great, but instead became a dumbed-down version of that amazing version of 2011 in which Gwen had powers and everything had an actual plot. Admittedly not as bad as the others in this list.

And, of course, Teen Titans Go. The worst of them all. With annoying, unlikeable characters, no correlation with the original well-loved Teen Titans, parodies of the DC universe and the singular fact that it knows how much its own fandom hates it and does nothing about it other than laugh at it, it truly lives up to that title.

O.K K.O was a saving grace in this, and is prepared to be an amazing show. Steven Universe and We Bare Bears are fortunately still kicking, with WBB just entering its third season and Steven Universe slowly trekking through its fifth. And then there's the new shows, the ones with the potential to be amazing. Infinity Train, Craig of the Creek (the best title of them all), maybe even Apple and Onion...

But at the present, the terrible shows overruled the good ones, especially TTG. Nobody could stop them but the Cartoon Network staff themselves, and yet they still did nothing. 

All seemed to be lost, when suddenly...

The good shows. More were being made! Those new shows, they aired, and attention was locked onto them. The new shows overruled the old ones, and they replaced the bad shows with their creative genius and brillance!

People dropped their memberberries and smiled because they didn't have to worry anymore. Everything was okay.

And Cartoon Network regained its shininess. The Apocalypse of the Teen Titans was over, and kids could finally go back to surfing the channels for their favourite cartoons in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the quality isn't very good due to stress and lack of sleep.
> 
> Prompt- Apocalypse AU of a Kid's Show.
> 
> Originally I was going to use an old beginning for a story I wrote about this (it was for TAWOG and had potential to be an amazing fic had it exceeded 2000 words), but I didn't do that because it wouldn't have been an original oneshot. However, I couldn't come up with any better ideas... it was gonna be Teen Titans Go, but I dislike the show so much that it just became a rant/hype for Infinity Train. Oh well~
> 
> Original Number- 206.


End file.
